


Is this how it ends? (Drarry)

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Emotional Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco Malfoy, Submissive Draco, Suicidal Thoughts, Unwilling Dominant Harry, bc he a good boi, who wants people to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Harry has been the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher for three years now. All his friends are settling down with their partners and he's found his life pleasant, but lacking.When Hermione tells him about the omega trafficking ring she helped uncover, and the flood of omegas that need homes and someone to help them he doesn't hesitate to call the office.Draco wasn't what he'd expected. To say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Drarry version! There's a Hannigram version of this story in my works if you wanna read that as well. I live for feedback on my works, so a huge thanks to anyone who leaves kudos and/or comments!

"They're going to interview you and decide who you'll be able to help based off of that." Hermione walked with Harry down to the omega safety office. Rather anxious about the whole affair. "Now all of the omegas were trained and drugged pretty badly, so you'll need to take that into consideration, alright? These people have been through a lot."

Harry smiled and hurried along with her. "I know, Hermione, you don't need to remind me over and over again. I know you worked hard to help them. Everything is gonna turn out alright. Promise."

Hermione nodded. "It's just... It's taken so long to get them out of there. I want to help get them back into society, you know? It's heartbreaking seeing some of them. I'm so glad you're volunteering for this." She smiled, squeezing her friend's hand. "Anyway, this is the office. Clari is taking your interview, so just ask for her. I need to get back to my desk." She pulled Harry in for a hug. "Tell me how it goes, alright? I'll see you at dinner."

Harry hugged her back, watching her hurry back to her office upstairs. He was doing this. He was seriously about to save an omega and bring them back to Hogwarts with him. He took a deep breath and walked through the door, feeling slightly self-conscious in his simple sweater and jeans. Muggle clothes, most wizards would say, but he was far more comfortable in these so that's what he wore.

"Mr. Potter?" A receptionist asked, looking him over from being her desk. "Ms. Clari is in the second office. She's ready to see you for the interview now if you're ready."

Harry nodded, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. It didn't seem to matter though, so he followed the receptionist's directions to the small office of a petite redhead that had to be Clari.

"Hello? I'm Harry Potter. I've come for an interview. For the -uh- the omega program? That Hermione worked on?" Harry fiddled with his hands nervously. He wasn't really sure what to do for this part, so he stood in the doorway, waiting for instructions.

Clari nodded and gestured to a chair for him to sit. "Thank you for meeting me today Mister Potter. May I call you Harry?" Harry nodded so she continued. "As you know this is a very serious project so we have to ensure the safety and well-being of the omegas under our care. I've taken the liberty of running a background check on you and with Mrs. Granger as a reference and to verify you can adequately house whoever is sent to you, you're all set in that area. So there's just the psychological exam and a few interview questions to go over today and then tomorrow we'll send you an owl confirming your address. Assuming all goes well I'll be escorting a very lucky omega to your residence soon enough. Are you ready to begin? or do you have questions?"

"I'm ready." Harry smiled, crossing his legs as he leaned back to get more comfortable in the chair.

Clari nodded and took out a notepad. "Could you draw a clock for me? At ten-thirty."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

The owl came only a day later with the news that they'd selected an omega for him and that Clari would be down the next day with him to meet Harry before letting the omega decide if they wanted to stay.

"What does it say?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder. "Malfoy? They're kidding, right? If you get stuck with one of those pureblood snobs I'm gonna-"

"Ron!" Hermione chided. "You have no right to judge whomever they picked for Harry. All of these omegas went through a lot of trauma. You have to be sensitive."

Harry frowned, reading over the brief description of his soon-to-be omega. "What do you mean Ron? Do you know him?"

"Malfoy's are an old wizarding family. They hate anyone who's not pureblood and thing muggleborn's aren't real wizards. They hate the living hell out of omegas too. I bet if their kid presented as one then his parents are the ones who sold him. They consider it 'dishonorable' to be anything other than an alpha or beta. It's bloody stupid if you ask me."

Hermonie nodded. "It is stupid. Omegas are just as capable of things as an alpha or beta. That's why Harry is doing this; to help an omega get back on their feet. And you are not going to comment on his family, got it, Ron? If it's true they sold him into this then I doubt he ever wants to see them again. They should be in prison for doing something like that." She frowned. "When I'm the minister of magic that'll be one of the first things I change. Omegas need proper rights. Not just temporary rights until they get mated and all that bullshit."

"Language." Ron nudged her. "But I agree. I can imagine someone doing something like that to Ginny. I'd probably go mental if she got caught up in one of those rings."

"Language." Hermione grinned, nudging him back. "I can't wait to meet Draco though. I'll be at work then, but I promise I'll come by during my lunch break to say hi and all that. He may know me actually. I was pretty hands-on with this project, so a lot of the omegas were in my care at the office while we got them settled in."

"Thank you. I bet he'd love to see a familiar face." Harry grinned, before shooing them out. "I've got papers to grade guys, you know that. I can't talk forever."

He stared at the paper for a while after his best friends left. Imagining the omega in his head. Draco Malfoy. He couldn't wait.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Now Draco," Clari adjusted Draco's shirt, "You must be nice to Mr. Potter. He's going to take care of you for a while. Hopefully, until you can get back on your feet, but we'll see." She sighed when Draco didn't even look up. Snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Draco? I know you can hear me. It's not polite to zone out like that. I need Potter to take you out of hands already so I need you to be polite and present, alright?"

Draco nodded, still staring down at his hands.

"I'd slap you into speaking right now if it weren't for that fact we're nearly there. If one more alpha sends you back to me then I'm going to let you get 'lost' in the system, alright? SO straighten up and do whatever Mr. Potter wants you to to get you out of my damn facility. I had enough problems with omegas wanting divorces or trying to file domestic abuse cases without taking care of some stupid omegas just because they decided to be whores enough to get caught in a sex ring." She growled, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him to his feet. "Now," She straightened herself out and glanced over Draco's messy form, "Let's get this show underway, shall we?"

The train doors opened to reveal a redheaded boy in the seat of one of the carriages (whether or not they were self-drawn was now under debate, but Draco could see the dark horse like creatures well).

"Name's Charlie. Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Groundskeeper-in-training. A pleasure to meet you." he shook Cali's hand firmly, and barely seemed to notice that Draco didn't accept the handshake he offered. "Harry asked me to escort you back to the grounds so you didn't have to walk. I'll also help you find his office because he's the sort that probably forgot to tell you where to look." Charlie winked and helped both of them into the carriage before climbing in himself. "It' a pleasure to meet both of you. Terribly sorry, I know I didn't ask your names, but Harry already told me. You're Clari and you're Draco."

Draco smiled softly at the overly talkative boy seated across from him. He made the carriage ride seem like mere seconds. Mostly chatting with Clari, leaving Draco to follow them at a polite and measured distance behind them as they were ushered into a large office covered in photographs. It was pleasant and had a delightful sense of home Draco hadn't felt in a while.

"Clari! It's good to see you again. Charlie, how you doing? And you must be Draco, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Harry smiled warmly, holding out his hand.

Draco stared down at it, wondering if this was all a trap. Clari hated him, so no way in hell would she send him to an actual nice person. He opted to bow slightly and expose his neck to the alpha. A show of pure submission that had been trained into him since he presented as an omega. Thankfully the conversation drifted away from him and the three alphas left him to slump in a chair and pretend he didn't exist for a while.

Which was a lot easier when he didn't particularly want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes just how hard it's going to be to help Draco and Draco wants nothing to do with these people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, I love writing moody Draco so much. Sorry if any of this is out of character btw, this is my first Harry Potter fic

"Draco, it's time to go. I'm packing up here." Harry offered his arm to the omega. "My rooms are a few halls down, so it's not far."

Draco looked up at him and nodded, getting up silently and slipping his arm into Harry's.

Harry sighed and led him out the door and through the hallways. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything since you got here. Is there anything you need?" He asked, receiving no answer from the omega. "Alright. Well I turned my study into another bedroom for you, so it's a little small, but I figured you might enjoy the privacy. If you want anything to eat you can let me know and I'll show you where the kitchens are." He offered. Unsure quite what Draco might want.

"No." Draco stopped in his tracks. Already hearing Clari's chiding voice in his mind. "You're not leaving me alone like that. I don't give a bloody fuck about privacy. You can't leave me alone!" He insisted.

Harry nodded. "Alright then. You can stay in my room if you like. I'll get us dinner whenever you're hungry." He offered his hand, which Draco took, and walked back to his rooms.

"Good." Draco smiled approvingly and walking back with him. He sure as hell wasn't telling a strange alpha about his nightmares and abandonment issues, but he knew what he wanted and he got it. That was all that mattered.

Strange, but Harry chose not to question it. Draco had been through plenty already; the least he could do was help him with anything he needed. Especially since it was the only thing Draco had asked for so far. He could give him that.

Draco looked around Harry's place as they walked in. Four rooms that he could see; an office that had a bed shoved in it, a makeshift living area, a bedroom and a closed door that Draco presumed was a bathroom. Or a closet and the bathroom was somewhere else. it was nice. If incredibly cluttered. Hopefully he could stay there for awhile if Harry didn't give him back. He'd been given to two other alphas so far. Things weren't looking good for him. 

Harry led him to the bedroom, turning down the covers. "If you feel up to it tomorrow we can get you some more clothes. Or books, anything you want really. I figure you might like some new things now that you're here." He offered, trying to think of what Draco might want. He didn't even know this man, how was he supposed to properly take care of his needs?

Draco shrugged and dropped his bag to the floor. It had two changes of clothes and meager toiletries he'd managed to sneak from the washroom back at the omega facility. He'd found there wasn't much else to life he truly needed anymore. Hell, even clothing had been optional for most of his life, so what else could he want? He'd eaten already that day so he wouldn't be hungry until tomorrow at least if not the next day. He didn't sleep much, so really just whatever Potter wanted at this point.

Not gonna talk anymore. Right. Harry put his work on his desk, hanging his jacket on the hook. "I think I'll go get us some dinner. Anything specific you want? Anything you're allergic to?"

"M' not hungry." Draco shrugged, looking around. His eyes latching onto a bookshelf. It had been ages since he'd been allowed to read. Why not? Might as well test Potter's limits on what he could and couldn't do.

"Alright then," Harry smiled, watching him pick out a book. "I'll be back in a bit. Feel free to do anything you want, but stay in my rooms for now. I don't want you getting lost." He hated giving an order like that, but Hogwarts was dangerous. Maybe he could let Draco study the map tomorrow. That way he'd be less likely to get lost somewhere dangerous on his way somewhere. After all, Harry couldn't keep him cooped up. That wouldn't be good for anybody.

Draco made a small noise of acknowledgement before going back to his book. 'Adventures in Flight' by someone named Oliver Wood. It was entirely about quidditch; a sport he hand't played since he was a child. It was a book though. And he devoured each and every word. He barely noticed Harry coming back in, or doing paperwork, or anything before a hand on his shoulder pulled him from his trance.

"Draco? I'm going to bed. If you want to read some more you're welcome to do so, but just know if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up. You can sleep in the bed if you want, or if you'd rather I put some bedding on the couch. It might not be as comfortable, but i wanted to give you the option." He offered, brushing his hair out of his face, just for it to fall into his eyes again.

Right, he needed sleep. Draco wasn't tired, but he put the book down anyway. "The bed is fine." He mumbled, brushing past Harry to lay down. Not offering any further information.

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped under the covers next to him. He really did have his work cut out for him.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"It's gonna be okay sweetie." His mother, Narcissa whispered, hugging Draco close to her chest. "You just... be good, alright? Be good. And don't forget me. I know it seems scary, but I promise I'll be here when you get out." She whispered, keeping her voice low enough that her husband couldn't hear her. "Don't let anybody change you, Draco." She smiled sadly, before standing up, tears welling in her eyes that she wiped before they could fall.

"Alright /brat/ time to go." His father's brash voice filled the room as Lucius Malfoy stepped into view. His face devoid of information as he led a tall, wrinkled alpha into the room. "Here he is. As promised."

The alpha's face twisted into a grin. "Quite a looker, aye. Like his mother."

Draco snarled at him, biting his finger when the man tried to open his mouth.

"Fucking-" The alpha struck him across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark across his cheek. "Bitch!"

Narcissa screamed, fighting against her husband, who held her back firmly.

The alpha smirked, gripping Draco's chin. "Quite the little fighter too. Just the way I like 'em." He forced Draco's lips against his own, using his other hand to crush his windpipe, forcing Draco to submit.

-

Draco screamed, thrashing around in the bed until he finally fell off, hitting his head agains the hardwood floor. Ow. Draco whimpered, squinting in the dim light as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Lumos!" The room flooded with light, making Draco's eyes hurt even further.

Oh. Right. Draco sat up and rubbed the bump forming on his head. "Sorry." He mumbled, untangling his legs from the covers and fixing them back on the bed. Ignoring Harry's gaze on him and the blinding light coming from the man's wand.

"What happened?" No answer. Harry sighed and climbed back into the bed next to Draco and dimming the light. "You have nightmares? It's alright. I have them too sometimes. Um... is that why you didn't want to sleep alone then?"

"Yes." Draco turned over, hugging the pillow to his chest. "I'm fine now. Don't worry about it."

Harry frowned. "I know someone who might be able to help you. If you want." Well, Neville made sleep aids, but they'd helped with his nightmares for the most part. Maybe they could help Draco too.

"No thanks." Came the reply. "M not interested."

"Alright." Harry sighed. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa is a good person FIGHT ME
> 
> also, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get what I had out so y'all know I'm not abandoning this fic
> 
> I also changed the number of chapters bc honestly who the hell knows how many chapters are gonna be in this, I'm just trying to set goals for myself here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day and plenty of new experiences for Draco and Harry.
> 
> Mostly Draco. Who knew Hogwarts was so big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I wanted Draco to meet a bunch of new people because I need to churn out new content and don't feel like making plot for this story yet.
> 
> *slams fist on table* GIVE US BACK CURLY FLOOFY HAIRED HERMIONE DAMMIT

Draco found himself alone when he woke up. A note beside him explaining that Harry had to get to class and that he was welcome to do what he liked during the day. If he needed anything just ask someone, and where to find the kitchens, Harry's office, the Headmistress office, the medical wing, and the library. Anything he needed, basically.

Whatever. Draco slipped out of bed and found his bag on the floor. His clothes consisted of two stained white polos, a grey T-shirt, and two pairs of plain black slacks. Along with underwear and scent-blocking pads to help him when he was having panic attacks which were often nowadays. He slipped into the T-shirt and a clean pair of slacks. Putting the scent pads on just to be safe. He took his toiletries to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth since he'd forgotten the night before. He also borrowed Harry's comb, figuring he wouldn't mind and it had been a while since the almost white-blond matt of hair on Draco's head had been brushed with anything other than his fingers.

Once he was decently presentable, Draco decided to go and explore to school. Not like he had anything better to do after all. 

X X X X X X X X X

He ended up in the library fairly quickly. It wasn't where Harry had said it was, and it as quite small for a school library, but he chose not to question it. He easily found a fiction book he liked and settled into a bean bag chair to read it. There was no one else there that he could see, so he was easily absorbed into the story. 

It was glorious hours later when he finished and put the book away, choosing another and holding onto it for later.

He walked out into the hall, immediately bumping into a tall woman with unruly brown curls.

"Oh! S-sorry. I'm sorry ma'am. Forgive me." He bowed his head and backed against the wall. She looked familiar. One of the people he'd seen yesterday, probably a friend of Harry's. He didn't remember her name.

The woman glanced at him and smiled softly. "It's alright. It was an accident. Draco, right? I'm Hermione." She thrust out her hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you properly."

Draco hesitated before taking her hand and shaking it gently. "T-thank you. Ma'am." He mumbled. 

"You don't have to call me that." She leaned against the wall next to him. "Draco, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"No... Thank you." Draco had to gulp down the word ma'am as he looked down at his feet. "I'm alright, Hermione. Really."

Hermione looked him over for a moment, before sighing. "Alright. if you're sure then."

Draco nodded, watching her as she finally left. He gripped his book tighter as he slunk down the halls, trying to find Harry's room again to no avail. Dammit.

"Are you lost?" A different, softer voice asked. Draco turned to see a smaller blonde woman wearing teacher robes and a bright smile. She was shorter than him by several inches but held a sort of aura of confidence about her that interested Draco.

"A bit. I'm looking for Harry's rooms, but I can't seem to find them." He explained.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! You must be Draco then! I'm Luna, the potions mistress. I can help you back there, it's on my way back to my classroom. I don't want to leave my mandrake alone too long. He gets so very lonely, you know?"

Draco nodded, not really understanding but if it made sense to Luna then that was fine. Draco hadn't kept up with his studies recently with the whole illegal omega ring deal, so who knew what changes had occurred in the wizarding world.

"Actually," Luna tapped her chin for a moment, "Would you mind if we stopped by my classroom for a minute first? I have something that might belong to you."

Draco frowned, confused. "I haven't lost anything. Besides, I really don't have anything important to lose in the first place."

Luna shook her head, leading the way down to the potions room. "Not something you lost, something that might belong to you. Anyway, it'll only be a minute. Can I get you anything else before you head back to Harry's room? People have been aching to meet you, you know, It's not often we get to meet someone new other than the students you know." She gave a quick smile before showing him into the classroom. it was completely empty, but Draco recognized it from pictures of his father's time at Hogwarts. When he was young he would've given anything to be here. They allowed omegas in, but his father firmly believed that educating omegas was a plague. Still, it was incredible just to stand here.

"Here," Luna handed him an intricately carved wooden box and flashed another smile. "If it doesn't fit then you could ask Harry about getting a different one, but I kind of have a feeling about this one. It's been sitting in this office for years. I never knew whose it was until I saw you."

Draco looked up at her for more clues as to what was in the box, but she was already petting the leaves of a mandrake plant and cooing gently. He shrugged and opened the box, his mouth immediately falling open.

"Luna, this is a wand."

"MmmHmm." Luna smiled, watering her collection of various plants around her desk. "Try it out."

Draco gingerly picked it up. He'd never been allowed to hold a wand before. He knew he was magical. Someone of his lineage almost had to be, but he'd never actually... His parents never let him do magic for real. Just the usual accidental magic that happened as you first came into your powers. He took a deep breath and swished it in the air. He didn't know any spells, but it didn't seem to matter; a plume of bright green puffed out of the end and wrapped comfortingly around his wrist like a snake before disappearing entirely. "What does that mean?"

Luna shrugged. "Means it's yours. You can keep the box too, it fits nicely inside so you can keep in there when you're not using it."

Draco stared down at the wand, slowly letting it sink in that she meant for him to keep it. Possibly even learn proper magic. He could've cried. "Thank you," He whispered, "Really, I've never-"

Luna grabbed a book of her bookshelf and handed it to him. "I think you'll find this one best for now. Anyway, I'll show you the way back to Harry's office now. I hope you find it helpful."

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco announced, swishing his wand at the quill in front of him. It weakly lifted a few inches off the desk before floating back down. Better, but not the outcome he'd been hoping for. He sighed and tried again. "Winguardium LeviOsa!" It floated for a few seconds this time, but only an inch above the desk.

Harry leaned against the wall, admiring the effort. Luna had mentioned getting him a wand, but he hadn't thought she'd find him one so quickly. She was always full of surprises.

"You're doing great. Try flicking the wand a bit after you swish it," Harry suggested, alerting Draco of his presence as he took a step farther into the doorway.

Draco's eyes darted to meet his, glancing down at the wand guiltily. "I, um..."

"Luna told me about it. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I was planning on getting you one actually, but I think she beat me to it. Maybe we could go get you some more supplies? If you'd like to learn more about magic and all that. I know all the teachers would be happy to help you as well if you want something better than books telling you what to do."

Draco blushed and put his wand back into its box. "I'd like that, actually. I could use some more clothes and I really would love to learn more about magic. I never... My father didn't approve of educating omegas."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you get the best education Hogwarts can offer. We can even pick you out a pet if you want." Harry offered, grabbing his coat and some galleons for their shopping trip. "Ready?"

Draco nodded, hesitating before grabbing his wand again and tucking it into his pants. It felt good to carry it with him.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"I think green looks good on you," Harry smiled, leaning against a wall as he watched Draco step out of the dressing room in a black and dark green suit that fitted him like a glove. He looked amazing like that, even Harry had to admit that. "We should get this one."

Draco smiled, admiring himself in the mirror. "I like it too. Are you sure you want to get all of this stuff for me? It's just... it's a lot of stuff. I've never had this much spent on me before."

"I'm sure," Harry nodded to the shop keeper, "We can go get some books next. That way you won't have to borrow everything from the library or a teacher when you want it. And then we can go look at pets. Have you thought about what you want?"

Draco nodded, beaming as he stepped back out in his own clothes, a pile of clothing over his arm. "I was thinking about a snake, actually. I've always thought they were really cute, and my entire family has always been in Slytherin, so maybe I would've been too."

"That's really-"

"Disgusting," A snarl startled both of them as a shadowy figure stepped into sight. "Here I was thinking I'd be lucky enough never to see you /scum/ again."

Draco whimpered under his breath, stepping behind Harry. "Father."

"Leave him alone," Harry snapped, wrapping his arm around Draco to comfort him. "If you hurt him I swear..."

Lucius snorted. "Of course he'd get a pathetic alpha like you. Whatever keeps him out of my hands though. Don't imagine you could fight me, boy. You're a half-wit just like your father with a pathetic omega to match."

Harry ground his teeth but said nothing as he led Draco away from him, paying at the counter and quickly getting them out of there.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as soon as they were a few feet outside the door. "I never thought-"

"It's fine," Draco shrugged, "I don't answer to him anymore. He was a dick to me and I know that, but pretty much everyone in my life was before I came to Hogwarts, so that's nothing new. I'm fine, really. Let's go get the rest of our stuff." He slipped his hand into Harry's and smiled, leading him down to the next shop to Harry's utter bewilderment. 

"Alright then," Harry smirked, following Draco and his surge of confidence into the bookstore. This might not last forever, but it was definitely nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas on what to do next? Comments on the story? Grievances you'd like
> 
> sorry that it's been forever :/

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering  
> Harry is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and an alpha  
> Ron is an auror, a beta, and married to Hermione  
> Luna is potions master and head of Ravenclaw house and a beta  
> Neville Longbottom is Herbology professor and a beta  
> Minerva is headmistress and an alpha


End file.
